


Show me where it hurts

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итан не хотел забыть — он хотел утешения. И они оба знали, что Виктор мог его Итану дать. Прямо сейчас. И в любой момент после, достаточно было попросить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me where it hurts

С тех пор, как умерла Брона, Итан приходит к Виктору каждую среду.   
— Я... хочу забыть, — сказал он в свой первый визит и бросил на тумбочку пару мятых фунтов.   
— Ну и кто я по-твоему? Какой-нибудь грёбаный уличный пушер? Забери деньги. И снимай куртку.  
В крохотной квартире Виктора было тепло. В дальнем углу беззвучно работал телевизор. Дождь барабанил по стёклам уже вторые сутки. Итан откинул со лба намокшие волосы и сел на край кровати.  
— Я заходил в клинику, но на ресепшне сказали, что ты...  
— ...сменился с дежурства. — Виктор скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты, но уже через несколько мгновений вернулся с ампулами и парой одноразовых шприцев. — У деда, которого я прооперировал накануне, разошлись швы. Полночи с ним провозился. Но давай договоримся: больше никаких визитов ко мне на работу.  
На экране телевизора субтильный молодой мужчина с синяками под глазами беззвучно рыдал на плече у здоровяка в грязной рубашке. Следующим кадром — изящная брюнетка в черной шляпе и солнечных очках курила, густой дым окутывал ее пухлые губы. Итан отвернулся, а Виктор тем временем уже набрал раствор в шприц.   
— Давай руку, — тихо скомандовал он и взял Итана за предплечье.   
Нет, на самом деле Итан не хотел забыть — он хотел утешения. И они оба знали, что Виктор мог его Итану дать. Прямо сейчас. И в любой момент после, достаточно было попросить.  
Виктор ввёл иглу в вену и стал медленно жать на поршень шприца. Итан затаил дыхание, точно завороженный наблюдая, как морфин из цилиндра через тонкую иглу попадает в кровь. Виктор помнил, каково это было в первый раз для него самого: в какой-то момент новые, болезненно-яркие ощущения накрывают с головой, стук сердца сперва кажется оглушающе громким, но совсем скоро затихает, пульс выравнивается и наступает первичная эйфория — то, ради чего можно заложить душу, если бы дьявол предложил сделку. Краем глаза он заметил, как Итан, ошеломлённый и абсолютно потерянный, пошатнулся, как судорожно сжал пальцами простынь. Виктор усмехнулся, отбросил использованный шприц в пепельницу и мягко надавил Итану на плечо, заставляя лечь на подушки, а затем перемахнул через него и устроился на соседней половине кровати. По ящику показывали, как всё те же субтильный мужчина и изящная брюнетка теперь ругались прямо посреди проезжей части, точно старые супруги. Виктор снял зубами защитный колпачок со второго шприца, сунул иглу в ампулу, наполнил цилиндр прозрачной жидкостью и привычным, выверенным движением впрыснул себе морфин. Первая дрожь прошла, на смену ей накатил туман, вязкий и тягучий, точно патока.   
— Ты как? — хрипло шепнул Виктор, поворачиваясь на бок, лицом к Итану.  
— Больше не болит, — не открывая глаз, проговорил Итан и обнял Виктора одной рукой за пояс.  
— Хорошо. — Он мягко погладил Итана по щеке и придвинулся ближе.  
Кадры на экране телевизора сменяли друг друга. Веки казались Виктору свинцовыми; он чувствовал, как проваливается в сладкую полудрёму, и приятная тяжесть руки Итана на его бедре была единственной связью с таким безобразным реальным миром.  
Ради этого, если бы только понадобилось, Виктор задушил бы Брону ещё раз.


End file.
